


Miss Traynor Meets the Navigational Assistant

by sqbr



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Fanart, Gen, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A steampunk AU version of the scene where Sam finds out EDI is sentient after having flirted with her disembodied voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Traynor Meets the Navigational Assistant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misprinting (misprinting)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misprinting/gifts).



> Dear Misprinting, thank you for a very inspiring creator letter, I hope this is enough of a fanwork cliche for you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Uniforms based on a mixture of the canon uniforms and 19th century naval uniforms, window into space traced from [this art nouveau window](https://au.pinterest.com/pin/498281146249889742/) because design is hard. I wasn't sure if I should put Sam in a dress or not but erred on the side of more visual variety. EDI is already in her body because it was more fun to draw that way.


End file.
